Skip
Skip is a Hunter of the Forest Pack. Description Skip is a black, brown, and white Treeing Walker Coonhound. Personality Skip is very stubborn and fierce. He is also very proud of his Pack and determind to defend his and his Packmates' honor. The sharpness of his tongue is matched only by that of his teeth, and he will readily use the latter to protect every member of his Pack. Skip always tries to appear imposing and dignified in front of strange dogs, but with his Pack he can show softness as well, especially towards his mate, Maple. History The Raging Storm '' Skip first appears out hunting with several of his Packmates. Together, they chase a deer towards him. As it leaps over the rotting log under which he is hidden, he surges upward and kills it, afterward asking Spiral if she thinks Alpha will approves it, and she tells them that she is pleased, but it is Alpha's decision. Skip helps carry the deer back when Strike ends their conversation. When they return, he shows great pride in the deer, but Alpha tells them it is not enough, so they go back out. He is ashamed with the others when Spiral supports Alpha's choice on the way to a rabbit warren, saying if he had not, dogs would have gone hungry. During the rabbit hunt, Skip catches four rabbits. On the way back from the rabbit hunt, he starts a small quarrel with Strike, arguing about who caught the largest rabbit, but that does not last long, and they return silently when the skirmish ends. Back at camp, after Beta told the Hunters they were free to do as they pleased, Spiral approaches. She asks when the Patrol-Dogs will have anything to report, and he comments they usually have nothing to report. When Spiral calmly defends them, he assures her her meant know harm. When he sees Spiral watching Pool, he comments that she has a lot of growing up to do, and Spiral agrees. After their meal, he files into the Hunters' Den with the rest of the Hunters. He, along with the rest of the Pack, is awoken by Alpha scolding Omega, and he watches from the den entrance with the others. The next day, he is awoken by Spiral, along with the rest of the Hunters. When Spiral assures Pool that Strike is only goe because he is probably checking the perimiter, he points out that that is a Patrol-Dog job. Spiral finally soothes them, and Skip asks her where they will be hunting. As they head to Spiral's choice hunting grounds, the edge of the forest, Skip remarks that he smells weasel. Pool agrees, and catches the weasel when she sees it scurrying by. When they reach the forest-city border, he is the first to depart. After Spiral's return, he asks her where she caught rats. She explains, but only part of her story is true. When Spiral tells the Hunters that they did well, he acknowledges her praise. He, along with the others, gasp when they see Strike dead in a meadow. In the morning of the following day, the Leashed Dogs come, and Skip is shocked when Alpha agrees to let them stay in the Pack. It is thanks to his sharp nose that the Hunters caught a white rabbit for the Leashed Dogs' naming ceremony. ''More coming soon